That Night
by Bloodrose 10
Summary: That night, he had but no reason to rejoice...Maes/Roy onesided, Roy-centric one-shot


**That Night...**

**Summary:** That night, he had but no reason to rejoice...Maes/Roy onesided

**Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I do not try to claim any of her creations. So, don't sue me!**

**AN: My very first fanfic. So, please, sit down, take some time to read this, be gentle and please drop your reviews! :D**

* * *

That night, Roy had stayed behind. He said he needed to catch up with some left-out work, effectively, widening Hawkeye's eyes in disbelief, for she hadn't kept any mental record of the mentioned unfinished work that was to be completed. There couldn't be any...there was none, really. Yet, the matter wasn't squabbled over. Hawkeye understood what Roy needed. That distant look in his eyes clearly gave away more than any vocal answer. Those eyes, deeper than the deepest of night, travelled to some distant corner of his mind, already beginning to reflect each and every moment that Roy wanted to relive.

She gave a slight nod and headed for the door, making sure to close it behind her before she left. Now, Roy was all alone, all by himself, with none but the awkward silence of the night to accompany him. That night seemed quieter than usual. That night was more peaceful than usual...

Roy didn't know how much longer he had stared through his window. He didn't care. To him, the night was hiding something so secretive, perhaps something so ominous behind its dark veils. And for some unknown reasons, Roy couldn't help but conjure up all his memories with someone so special, someone of the name Maes Hughes. His guidance, his best friend and his...

Everything, from how they had first met to the time of Maes' wedding and even the usual events at the office when Maes shoved uncountable pictures of his daughter at Roy's face. They were good, no doubt and Roy would want to cherish them forever but somehow, his heart wanted to push those memories aside, in the farthest corner of his mind for that awkward night. _Just_ for that single night.

His heart was anxious. As if, something was going to happen, something inevitable, something irreversible. A gauche feeling flushed down through his body as he trembled inwardly for reasons unknown, for the future, unseen. He felt restless, more so, as he felt those to happen soon...soon in that night...

An hour came and went by, when, Roy didn't know. He lost track of the time, he also lost track of so many things that had happened in his life, so many emotions that he experienced. However, of them, what he _didn't_ lose track, was the unique feeling, the undeniably strong affection that he felt for his best friend. It was from his side only—that Roy knew very well, yet, he felt solace nurturing them, a kind of peace and comfort washed his heart whenever he had experienced that very feeling.

He was no longer in his office. His mind already pictured him to be beside Hughes, talking to him, about his beloved wife and daughter, while he himself kept all his fraternization, keeping it a secret, to the said man and to the entire world that lay ahead of them.

Roy, however, was soon snapped back to reality as he heard the intercom ring annoyingly, unbothered of his privacy.

Roy _did_ reach for it, but, his heart told him not to answer. He didn't know why. For that night, his intuition indicated a fear unknown to Roy.

Meanwhile, the phone kept on ringing...once...twice...thrice...

After a long pause, Roy finally picked up the receiver. When he did so, he felt his heart leaping wildly in his throat. He could recognize the voice coming from the other line. he could recognize it very well. It was Maes. He wanted to talk to Roy. About something very urgent.

But guess the night had other plans for both of them. Roy barely had completed a full sentence before he heard a bang, followed by the sound of the phone dropping awkwardly from Maes' hands. He heard the rain splatter on to the ground, the dogs barking from a distant alley...but he heard no Maes.

A sudden flash of lightening ripped the dark sky apart, the thunder banged ironically, echoing the loud burst of sound everywhere.

Roy remained standing, with the phone in his hands, calling Maes. Urging him to respond. Imploring him to talk to him, so desperately, so pleadingly. Suddenly, Roy's heart stopped beating with another flash of aerial spark. His numb hands dropped the receiver, knees weakened, trembling uncharacteristically as the man dropped on them, not unconscious but not sensible either. Tears gathered around the corners of his eyes, sliding slowly down his soft cheeks.

That night, he had realised it would be the last element of his memories of Maes. That it would be the last time Roy would ever hear from him. _His _Maes. His sixth sense was painfully right. Something irreversible did happen that night.

That night, he lost someone whom he dearly loved...

* * *


End file.
